True
by The Tate Twins
Summary: SPD Oneshot: A musical moment between two rangers. Please RR! BZ pairing.


Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers. We also don't own the song "True" by Ryan Cabrera.

A/N: If you haven't read our profile page you probably don't know that 'The Tate Twins' consist of two teenaged girls who are cousins named Z and Liss. This is our very first fic. Ever. So we thank you dearly for reading it, (If that is what you plan on doing.) and we are open to any suggestions you might have for our future works.

The story below was written by only one of us (that would be me, Z) but we hope that most of our work will be a joint effort. Happy Readings!

**---**

**True**

"Come on, play something!"

"No."

Z sighed. Her morning hadn't been very eventful, so she had decided that since Jack had training with Cruger, Sky was working out, and Syd was on patrol, she would go find out what Bridge was up to.

When Z silently entered the room that Sky and Bridge shared, she'd expected to find him lounging around reading a comic book and eating his toast, buttered to perfection, or find him tinkering with his computer, trying to figure out if he could hook up his toaster, waffle iron, _and_ skillet without blowing his power source, or find him up to his elbows in a new invention that was probably highly dangerous.

What she _hadn't _expected to find, was Bridge sitting on his bed, plucking away at an acoustic guitar that was resting in his lap. What's more, Z spied an _electric_ guitar leaning against his nightstand.

This instantly brought a million questions into Z's head. She'd never known Bridge could play guitar - or any instrument for that matter – yet here he was, eyes closed, mouthing the words to an unknown song. Naturally, for someone like Z who was in love with music, she wanted to see if her close friend was any good. So after sitting down next to him – which gave him quite a scare –she'd begun the rain of questions.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was seven."

"Wow, ten years? I'm impressed!"

Bridge shrugged.

"Have you written any songs?"

Bridge shifted uncomfortably."...Some..."

Z suddenly looked very much exited. "Well, what are you waiting for? Play one!"

"What?" Bridge was slightly unnerved by Z's request. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, I'm not that good– "

"Hey, don't you dare say that," Z interrupted "I haven't even heard you yet."

"And I'd prefer it if it stayed that way." Bridge muttered under his breath.

"Bridge come on. Please?" Z pleaded.

Bridge sighed. "But I have nothing to play. I wasn't exactly planning on entertaining anyone. Otherwise I'd have practiced up."

Z thought for a moment, and then a thought came to her. "What was that you were playing when I came in?"

"Oh that? Bridge said hastily, averting his eyes from Z and looking at his guitar instead. "That's nothing, just something I made up. Stupid really." Bridge gave a small, nervous laugh.

"It didn't sound stupid to me." Z said honestly.

Bridge looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"You don't, um, d-do you want to maybe hear the whole thing?" Bridge mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. His cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"I'd really like that." Z said, giving him a smile which made his face turn an even brighter pink, and making him look–to Z–irresistibly adorable.

"Okay then." Bridge said, a small smile spreading across his face.

Z watched as he removed his gloves, adjusted the guitar in his lap and placed the fingers of his left hand on the proper strings, in the proper position. Between the fingers of his other hand he gripped a small green guitar pick. Bridge brought the pick to the guitar strings and started to pick out the melody of a slow song and began to sing.

_I won't talk, I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm week it's true_

_'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_A__nything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited, this is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited, this is true_

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Bridge looked up from his guitar and his green eyes locked with Z's brown ones. Slowly – almost cautiously – they inched forwards, moving closer and closer, until there lips finally met in a gentle kiss. A loving kiss.

A _true _kiss.

---

Okay, I know the end was really bad, but for my very first fic, how was it? Please be honest. I welcome all comments, flames, and advice – they are much appreciated.

Keep it buttery! Finger wiggle

Z


End file.
